A Gundam Wing Story
by Kitty Kisara
Summary: My comments: It's kinda cute, considering the fact that I took a normal day in my life and added the G-boys. Review please! Thanx!
1. Default Chapter Title

A Gundam Wing Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or else I'd be really really rich and Japanese.   
  
Gundam Wing belongs to its respective owners (not me). K, read on!  
  
  
I walked up to my house after another aggravating and tiring day of school.  
  
All l wanted to do now was take a nap. Hn, well, were my peaceful plans (happily)   
  
ruined! I enetered quietly so as not to wake my 10-week-old Lab puppy, Roxy, and   
  
disarmed the alarm. Well, let me just say that I didn't have to worry about waking her up-   
  
she came bounding toward me from my room.   
  
"Hey sweetie! Did you sleep good?" I patted her head and, typical puppy, she  
  
used my hand as a chew toy. I thought for a minute and realized something:  
  
Roxy had come from my room. My dad always put her up in her kennel in my   
  
brother's room. How did she get out? A thought crossed my mind... did   
  
someone let her out? That thought sent a chill through me. I walked cautiously  
  
to my open room door that I knew I locked before I left for school that day.  
  
I eased it and peeked inside. There, sleeping, sprawled lazily on MY bed, was   
  
a guy about my age with long chesnut-colored hair in a long braid. I almost   
  
jumped outta my skin. What was this dude doing here? I felt something nudge   
  
my leg over and I watched as Roxy walked over to the guy and threw her   
  
huge paws onto his hand. He stirred and said something that was muffled by  
  
my pillow, which he held protectively. Roxy licked the stranger's hand and  
  
he laughed in his sleep. What a cute laugh, I thought. Then I stopped myself.  
  
What was I saying? This guy broke into MY house for God- knows-what-reason,  
  
opened the dog's kennel (??), and is now SLEEPING on MY bed!! And what   
  
inteligent statement do I have to describe this strange chain of events??!  
  
What a cute laugh? I hit myself in the head and accidentely made a slapping  
  
sound. The boy sprang up, with one eye open and rubbing the other eye.   
  
I ducked behind the door where I could just see him (or should I say, "spy", on   
  
him). He looked a little confused as he glanced around my room, but seemed  
  
to realize where he was and stretched. He picked up Roxy and petted her.  
  
She licked his hand and bit his wrist. "Ow! You crazy little dog, that hurt!" he   
  
told Roxy with mock anger. I was shocked by his voice being so deep for such  
  
a young guy. He put Roxy down and she walked over to me behind the door.  
  
I waved my hands in panic and that stupid dog thought I was playing with her  
  
so, in response, she barked! I dashed into my parents' room just as the boy  
  
opened the door. Naturally, Roxy followed me, nipping at my heels. I tried to   
  
shoo her away, but that dog is so thick-headed. I heard the boy say something  
  
along the lines of "What is it, girl?" but I wasn't sure. I hopped on top of the  
  
sink in my parents' bathroom and rolled into a ball, praying the intruder wouldn't discover   
  
me...  
  
Roxy barked maniacally, wagging her tail as if this were a game! I tried to  
  
quiet her down, but it was to no effect. I could hear faint footsteps coming into the room.   
  
Thinking fast, I leaped off the sink and dived into the shower, closing the door behind   
  
me. Roxy continued to bark. The light clicked on. I held my breath, trying to delay the   
  
inevitable. "Hey 'lil doggie, what's wrong?"  
  
The barking ceased and the light turned off. I exhaled thankfully. Now what?   
  
I asked myself. I crept out of the bathroom and snuck into the hall. I saw the  
  
boy playing with Roxy, his back to me. He walked into the kitchen out of  
  
my view. I heard cabinets open and close. What does he think he's doing??  
  
He's eating our food!! This has to stop.....   
  
I thought for a minute and stumbled upon an idea. I could get him to explain   
  
himself and stop him from eating all our food......  
  
I crept past the doorway to the kitchen where he could have easily seen me-  
  
luckily, he was busy making a sandwich; with the exact ingredients I was gonna  
  
use........  
  
I quietly shut the door. It was about mid-December and was drawing close to   
  
X-mas. I shivered. It hadn't been this cold in a long time, this being Louisiana.   
  
The temperatures were record lows and there was a possibility of snow; it  
  
hadn't snowed since I was five. I took a deep breath and, involuntarily, fixed  
  
my hair. I casually opened the door and walked over to the sofa. I heard   
  
a gasp and turned to see the boy with a look of surprise on his fair-skinned   
  
face. I let out a scream that could win an Academy Award. Just to add to the   
  
my act, I picked up a cushion and chucked it at him, narrowly missing him.   
  
His hair flew out as he evaded the cushion. He's got very fast reflexes... I   
  
mentally noted. Then he spoke...  
  
"Hey stop! It's okay!! I'm not gonna hurt you!! Wait!.... put the pillow DOWN!!"  
  
he put up his hands defensively. I dropped the cushion. Now time for some   
  
answers....  
  
"Who ARE you? What are you doing in my house?.... why are you eating my   
  
food?" I asked curiously.   
  
"My name's Duo. I didn't mean to scare you. And I'm eating because..... well....  
  
'cause I'm hungry!"   
  
I laughed at his answer and he seemed to be relieved from tension. He picked   
  
up the sandwich to start eating. "Your turn... who are you?" he said between   
  
mouthfuls. "I'm Katie.... and.....that's my food..."  
  
He stopped in mid-chew and swallowed with a sorrowful look. "Heh heh....  
  
oops..." I laughed again. "Well, it's a little late now.... go ahead and eat it."  
  
He laughed. "Thanks!"  
  
I motioned for him to sit down at the table. I waited for him to finish eating,   
  
then asked, "So.... why did you break into my house?"  
  
He held up one hand. "Hang on for a sec....."''  
  
He looked at his watch expectantly. "Do you, by any chance, have a laptop?"  
  
"What?" I asked, totally confused. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just listen for a second..." he said mysteriously. I nodded, and a few seconds  
  
later, there was a faint tapping at the keyboard of my laptop in the next room...  
  
"Wh-what is that?"   
  
Duo smiled. "Come and see!" He seemed eerily happy. What is going on here?   
  
I asked myself.   
  
Duo and I walked into the garage-now-playroom part of my house. There,   
  
sitting in a chair typing away, was another boy, this one with dark-brown  
  
hair that messily hung over his deep blue eyes. My eyes grew wide. Another   
  
unexpected "visitor" I thought to myself. I examined his face. Emotionless.   
  
Whoa, now that expression was freaky! Hmmm.... Maybe an unexpected  
  
visitor, but certainly not an *unwanted* visitor.... I added, smiling to myself.  
  
At that point, I snapped back to reality to notice that Duo had walked over   
  
to the boy and was reading what he typed. "Oh, okay, I see......" Duo said to  
  
himself as he read the screen. Actually, I think he meant it for that boy, but  
  
his face remained unchanged. I moved to see what he was typing.  
  
Finally, the boy spoke. "Duo..." he said in a low, demanding voice,  
  
never looking up from the screen. Duo stepped in my way and prevented me  
  
from seeing. "Sorry. Confidential stuff." I rolled my eyes. "Right,  
  
confidential stuff on my computer!"   
  
"Uh, actually... his computer...." Duo explained. "WHAT?! His computer?  
  
What are you TALKING about?" Duo pointed to the table. I saw my laptop,   
  
turned off, next to the laptop the boy was using. I scratched my head in  
  
cunfusion. Where did these people come from? The boy stopped suddenly and  
  
closed the laptop. His face still expressionless, he turned to Duo and I.  
  
"Finally! I thought that'd take all day! Now I can formally introduce you two.   
  
Katie, this is Heero Yuy, Heero, this is Katie." Heero extended his hand and   
  
nodded. I shook it, and was appalled at such a strong yet gentle grip he had.   
  
It wasn't just his grip that was strong; now that I looked at him, he was very  
  
muscular, but still skinny. He wore a dark green tank-top that showed off his   
  
perfect arms and light-blue jeans. Now that I had noticed, Duo had on  
  
a blood-red turtle-neck zip-up shirt on under a black (really cool) jacket tied   
  
with a belt and black jean-like pants. I hadn't seen anything like it.   
  
"Uh, guys, could you please explain to me just WHY you're here?"  
  
"I'll explain after everyone gets here," Heero replied.   
  
Duo looked at his watch. "Which should be any second now...."  
  
"Wait, there's MORE people coming? You guys, my parents will be home at six  
  
and how am I going to explain to them why there's two strange guys standing  
  
in their house when I don't even know myself?"(I took a breath after that one!)  
  
Heero looked at me and smirked. "With a mouth like that, she'd be perfect  
  
for you, Duo...." Duo blushed and looked away and I just shook my head.   
  
It was useless talking to these guys; they never made any sense. I flopped down  
  
on the sofa next to the computer table, defeated. I contemplated what to say   
  
to my parents when they got home, only to look up at the two boys staring at me.  
  
"What?" Then I noticed they weren't looking at me, they were looking at   
  
something next to me.......   
  
***************************************************  
  
  
Uh-oh! Cliffhanger!! Read and review everybody!! Tell me if it was any good!! If it wasn't,   
  
sorry, but another chapter's coming whether u like it or not!! Hehehe, j/k!! Anyway,   
  
review!! Ja!!!  
  
~ Kitty Kisara


	2. A Gundam Wing Story: Chapter 5

I cringed. Duo looked at me curiously. "Who is that?" I looked at him   
and smiled weakly. "My little brother."  
  
"KATIE!! ARE YOU HOME?" he called from the backyard.   
  
"HANG ON!!!! I'M COMING!!!" I motioned for the boys to follow me.   
  
I opened the back door and my 12-year-old brother, Harold, ran up to   
me.  
  
I introduced the boys to Harold. He said hi and sort of shrugged them   
off, probably wondering what they had to do with the huge bird-like   
thing in our backyard. Heero nodded a hello and walked back to Wing   
Zero.   
  
"What IS that thing??!"  
  
I sighed. "It's a long story. I really don't feel like explaining it   
again...."  
  
"Aw, come on! Tell me!" Harold pleaded.   
  
"Fine. Duo, explain."  
  
Duo groaned. "Why me?"   
  
I glared at him. "Because." He sighed.   
  
"Fine." He told my brother the entire story. At least Harold believed   
him the first time he explained it all.   
  
"Whoa, cool."  
  
"Mmhm," I nodded. "Let's go back inside. It's FREEZING out here!   
See...." I exhaled and blew out smoke.   
  
We all walked back in the house, me planning out where the boys would   
sleep.   
  
"There's alot of room in here. Lemme go get some blankets and stuff."   
  
I walked to the linen closet right across from my room and pulled out   
three blankets and a few pillows and brought them back to the computer   
room.   
  
"Ok, you guys can decide where you wanna sleep in here", I said as I   
gave Duo and Quatre each a blanket and pillow. Duo immediately jumped   
on the sofa.   
  
"I get sofa!!"   
  
"No you don't, braidboy!" Heero called from another room.  
  
"TOO LATE! I CALL SOFA!!" Duo protested to the other room. Heero   
appeared in the doorway, holding up a handheld device.   
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "Heero, you wouln't!.....oh wait, yeah you   
would...."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Heero, but you and I both know that you   
wouldn't self-destruct and kill everyone here!" I looked at them both   
increduously.   
  
Heero smiled evilly and Duo's face fell. "What?"  
  
"This isn't Wing's self-detonater....." Duo's eyes grew wide.   
  
"NO! Fine!! Take the sofa, take the sofa!!!"   
  
Heero nodded and turned to walk away. "Wise decision." He walked out of   
sight.   
  
Duo looked at Quatre. "Ya think he would've done it?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I don't know really..... you never can tell with   
Heero."  
  
I acted as if nothing happened. "So..... whadda ya'll wanna do now? I'm   
really bored."   
  
Harold stood up. "I have an idea..."'  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
A few minutes later, I found myself in the front yard, freezing half to   
death, standing in the street with Harold, Duo, and Quatre. Harold had   
rummaged through the hall closet and successfully found the New Year's   
Eve fireworks....  
  
"Hey, watch this!" Harold stooped down and lit the bottle rocket. He   
pointed it toward a smooth rise in the cement, one that he used as a   
small ramp to ride his bike on all the time. The bottle rocket zipped   
across the street and onto the ramp, flying through the air straight   
up, and exploded.   
  
"Pretty cool." Duo commented. He walked over to a drain and peered down   
it.   
  
He smiled misheviously. "Hand me a bottle rocket." I gave him one and a   
lit pump to light it with. Oh Lord... I thought to myself.   
  
He lit the bottle rocket and tossed it into the drain. There was a   
moment of anticipating silence, then BOOM!!! Flames erupted from the   
drain. I gasped, Harold looked on, amazed, Quatre looked as if this was   
NORMAL, and Duo laughed maniacally.   
  
"That was SO awesome!!" Harold exclaimed. The flames grew higher. It   
hit me- the dry leaves! That's what was burning! But there were leaves   
all around the drain...  
  
"DUO!!" I ran inside, filling a cup with water, and ran outside with   
it, pouring it over the ever-growing flames. Luckily, I had gotten to   
the flames before they could destroy the grass around the drain.   
  
Duo frowned. "Awww..... and they were getting high enough to roast   
marshmallows with!" I laughed and rolled me eyes.   
  
"Let's do something a little LESS destructive, shall we?" Duo picked up   
another bottle rocket and grinned.   
  
"I have ANOTHER idea....." He walked toward the backyard. I jumped in   
front of him.   
  
"NO! No way! No more of YOUR ideas!" I protested.   
  
He shook his hand. "I'm not gonna blow anything up, just follow me..."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I'm going inside." He walked back into the   
house.   
  
Duo turned to Harold. "You comin'?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna go play N64." Duo shrugged. "Suit yourself." He looked   
at me questioningly. I smiled. "Let's go."   
  
The two of us walked through the gate on the side of the house that led   
to the backyard, trying to be 'as quiet as possible', accordinng to   
Duo. We crept up to Wing Zero, peeking into the cockpit just enough to   
see Heero leaning back in the seat, sleeping soundly. His expression   
was so innocent, not like his usual stoic face. I looked at Duo who   
grinned. He mouthed 'Watch this'. My eyes grew wide. He smirked at my   
expression and reached into the cockpit, with the end of the firework   
pointing out. He lightly toughed Heero's face with it, causing Heero to   
squint. I stifled my laughter at his expression. Duo leaned over to my   
ear and whispered "He looks like one of those pug dogs!"   
  
I bit my lip and giggled quietly. I heard a small noise next to me and   
turned to see Roxy looking at me curiously. Duo grinned at Roxy and we   
watched as the little Lab walked into the cockpit, jumping on Heero's   
lap, and licked his face.   
  
Heero woke with a start and looked at Roxy. Duo and I ducked behind   
Wing within earshot of Heero. We peeked inside to see Heero stand up   
and toss Roxy onto my bed, mumbling aggravated threats under his   
breath. He sighed and sat back down in his seat. He closed his eyes and   
seconds later, I heard his soft, sleeping breaths. Duo and I sat down   
on the grass. "Whadda ya wanna do now?" I asked. He shrugged, and we   
both sat in silence, trying to think up something fun to do. I sighed   
and laid back in the grass. Duo did the same.   
  
This is so nice, I thought. I needed a break from exams, and at least I   
only had one tomorrow. The sky was a light gray color, not a cloud to   
be seen. Winter here sucks, I thought. No snow, freezing cold weather   
and rain, and an ugly sky. "Hey Duo-" I turned to Duo only to find him   
sleeping on his side. I smiled and remembered his adorable face that   
way this morning. "Duo." I shook him slightly. He whimpered a little   
and opened one eye. "Wha- oh, sorry. Fell asleep." He smiled and sat   
up, stretching. I sat up as well. "C'mon, let's go see what Harold's   
doing." We both stood up and walked back into my warm house, only to be   
bombarded by Roxy. I patted the little dog's head and looked over to   
see Quatre wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, sleeping intently. Duo   
glared at the sleepping figure. "Grrr, no wonder he wanted to come back   
in."   
  
"No use waking him; let him sleep, Duo." I said before Duo woke poor   
Quatre up from his *stolen* spot on the sofa. I looked at the clock   
above the T.V.   
  
5:00. It'll be dark soon, and my parents'll be home in an hour. What   
can I do to keep Duo from blowing something up until then?   
  
Luckily, Duo spoke. "I'm gonna get some rest. Get me up when your   
parents get here so I can introduce myself to your mom." I nodded. "K."  
  
He picked up the blanket and pillow and started making a bed on the   
floor.   
  
"Duo, don't sleep on the floor, it's freezing! Go sleep in my bed until   
my parents get home. I'm gonna sit out here and watch T.V. 'til they   
get here."   
  
Duo was about to protest but got up instead. "Thanks." He smiled and   
walked towards the backroom.   
  
I sat down in the living room and flipped on the T.V. I channel surfed   
without paying much attention to what was on, occupied with thinking   
about the boys.   
  
Heero must be cold outside, I thought. I got up and picked up the   
blanket I had taken out for him before. I walked through the backyard,   
just in case Duo was sleeping already. God forbid I wake him....   
  
I walked over to Wing Zero and peered into the cockpit. Heero was fast   
  
asleep, but I could just barely see him shivering. I climbed into the   
open space and covered him with the blanket. I stepped back to look at   
him. His face was so carefree. I smiled and hopped out. I got a sort of   
premonition and peeked back inside. Heero was AWAKE and quietly looking   
at the blanket, looking as if he were analyzing it. His face softened   
and he curled up in the seat, closing his eyes and dozing off. I smiled   
to myself and walked back into the house to await my parents' arrival. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I slowly turned my head to the side, only to see another boy my age, curled up   
  
and sleeping intently. He had blond hair and wore a light-pink-almost-white  
  
shirt with a purple vest and khaki pants. Another weird get-up. I rubbed my  
  
temples in frustration. How are these people appearing out of nowhere???  
  
My cat Oreo jumped up beside the blond and curled up along with him.  
  
"Hey, that stupid cat! She never curls up with me!!" Duo laughed and, surprisingly,  
  
Heero's face lightened as well. He had such a gourgeous smile...   
  
Duo crept up beside the sleeping figure. Heero's face fell and he shook his head  
  
solemly. Duo nodded. Heero, once again, shook his head, followed by Duo  
  
nodding. Heero smirked and an evil grin spread across Duo's face. I watched   
  
this chain of events. Maybe these guys are human afterall....  
  
Duo sprang up and screamed "QUATRE!!!!!" Apparently that was the blond's   
  
name......  
  
Quatre stumbled off the sofa and lay at Duo's feet, his eyes wide with confusion.  
  
Duo couldn't control his hysterical laughter. I laughed as well.   
  
"Did widdle Katwa fawl off and go boom?" Duo teased. I laughed even harder  
  
at this, and even Heero cracked an amused smile. Quatre rose to his feet,   
  
rubbing his head. "Wh-where am I? This isn't.... oh, I forgot! I slept through the  
  
alarm! I wanted to be awake to formerly introduce myself......" his rather high  
  
voice trailed off at the sight of me. "Hi, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner!" I shook  
  
hands and smiled. "I'm Kathryn Joel Therese Lambert!" Duo bursted out laughing.  
  
Quatre smiled sweetly. "Pleased to meet you!" What a cutie...   
  
I looked down to see Duo wiping his eyes and smiling. I giggled at the sight.   
  
"Well, that is my name!" I poked him in the rib with my foot playfully.   
  
"So, why are you guys here?" Duo shook his head smiling. I tickled him with my  
  
foot which made him laugh uncontrollably. "WHO SENT YOU?!" I joked,   
  
mimicking Dr. Evil from Austin Powers. Duo, still laughing, held up two fingers.  
  
"What?" I stopped tickling for a minute.  
  
Duo said, in between breaths,"We... have to.... wait for..two more...people!"  
  
"Oh, k." I plopped down on the sofa once again. It was now 11:00, since I had   
  
gotten off of school early for exams. Roxy bounded playfully into the room and  
  
stopped short at the sight of Quatre. "ROXYYYY!!!" Duo exclaimed and started  
  
playing. Finally, someone with enough energy to keep up with that crazy dog!....  
  
I thought. "Ok, now I'm bored." I sighed. "When are the other two getting here?"  
  
Heero walked into the kitchen. "Heero, where are you going?" I asked.   
  
He stopped for a moment and looked ver his shoulder. "I'm going to have a look  
  
around your house- if that's ok?" Duo's mouth dropped open. "Whoa, Heero  
  
actually asked you! That's..... unusual...." I ignored Duo's comment. "Sure,   
  
Heero, that's fine." Heero nodded and walked into the living room out of sight.   
  
"Ooo kaaayy...." I commented. "Don't mind him, he's... well.... kind of anti-   
  
social," Duo informed me. Roxy got jealous of Duo putting his attention to   
  
something else and jumped up to his face, nipping his nose. "AHH! Ow. Roxy!"  
  
Duo rubbed his nose and patted the puppy's head. Roxy's ears suddenly shot up   
  
she bolted out of the room. "Roxy? Where are you going?" I looked at Duo and   
  
he shrugged. I heard Roxy's bark from the back of the house. I jumped up and  
  
sprinted to the back room. I heard Duo say "She's fast!" and I smiled to myself.  
  
Duo and Quatre followed me to the source of the barking. I was filled with   
  
terror with what I saw.....  
  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
"W-WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed. The window right over my bed was all the   
  
way open and there was a huge towering structure outside in my backyard!  
  
I fainted right there, and when I came-to, Duo, Quatre, and Heero were   
  
standing over me. I felt my head. There was a bump on the back of my head  
  
and I sat straight up. I felt dizzy and laid back down. Heero put a wet rag on  
  
my head. "You shouldn't try to get up just yet. You hit your head pretty hard."  
  
"See Quatre? I told ya she'd be fine! You worry too much!" Quatre nodded to  
  
Duo in response. "How did you know where the towels were?"   
  
Heero's face softened at my question. "That's why I explored the house. I knew  
  
you'd freak out at the sight of Wing Zero."  
  
I glanced out the window. The huge figure still stood there, motionless.   
  
"Wing... Zero?" Heero nodded. He must have seen my utterly confused   
  
expression because he proceeded to explain. "Wing Zero is my mobile suit.   
  
As you can tell, we're not from around here. In a nutshell, we came from the  
  
future to prevent a war that ended a while ago in our time. It was a long and  
  
terrible war resulting in many deaths. We fought in machines called mobile  
  
suits. Duo, Quatre, and I, along with Trowa and Wufei, fought with our mobile  
  
suits made of Gundanium alloy, or "Gundams." The end result was in peace, but our  
  
Gundams were destroyed, one way or another, and all mobile suits disappeared.   
  
We decided to prevent the war from ever happening. We travelled back and   
  
retrieved our Gundams, and appeared in your house. But...." Heero paused and  
  
fiddled with a clock-like thing. "But what?" I could hardly believe this tale,  
  
let alone dismiss the fact that there was a monstrosity from the future parked  
  
in my backyard! I wanted to hear the rest of their story. "But...this stupid clock  
  
the engineers gave me to time our arrival messed up, and Wufei and Trowa   
  
won't be coming for another couple of hours." There was silence for a minute  
  
as I took in everything Heero had just told me.   
  
"Well, what were you planning to do when you got here?"   
  
"We didn't expect to land in someone's house! That's another thing that clock  
  
screwed up!" Duo piped in.   
  
I thought for a moment. "Um, well, if you want, you can stay here until they   
  
get here. Thatisifyouwant." I smiled, knowing that my face must be turning red  
  
at that moment. Duo smiled and agreed. Quatre thanked me profusely. Heero  
  
raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind us three staying here? We would just be  
  
complicating things for you, and knowing Duo, he may eat you out of house   
  
and home..."'  
  
"Don't worry about it! We have plenty of food and space," I reassured them.   
  
Heero nodded. "Thanks." He climbed out the window and into the Gundam.   
  
I stood up. I felt a little wobbly, but otherwise fine. At least I thought I felt   
  
fine.....   
  
I felt myself slowly fall backwards. My knees had buckled. Duo sprang up and   
  
caught me before I hit the dresser. I knew I was blushing now. "Thanks."  
  
Duo smiled. "Don't mention it! Consider it payback for letting us stay here.   
  
Hmmm...... speaking of payback....." Duo started tickling me, my only  
  
weakness! Quatre laughed at the sight of us. I couldn't take it any more- I had  
  
to break free! I squirmed out of Duo's arms, gigling and wiping my eyes. He  
  
chuckled. It was quiet for a moment, until Oreo tore into my room and   
  
jumped into Quatre's arms. Quatre let out a yelp sound and fell over with   
  
the cat clinging to him. "K-Katie:HELP!" I gently lifted my cat off Quatre,   
  
so as not to rip his shirt. Roxy barged in after Oreo, spotted me holding  
  
her, and jumped as high as she could. She practically ripped my school skirt.   
  
"No no Roxy! Come here!" Duo picked Roxy up and she began knawing on his  
  
arm. He looked at me and shrugged. I shook my head. I was feeling much better now.   
  
"Hey guys, stay here- I have to change out of this semi-ripped skirt. Don't move  
  
and I'll be right back."   
  
Duo and Quatre nodded. I shoved through my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans  
  
and a shirt and ran to the bathroom to change. The whole five minutes I was   
  
gone, I prayed they weren't doing anything.... destructive. I rushed out the   
  
bathroom and down the hall. I opened the door to my room, only to find Duo  
  
staring at the TV and Quatre trying to cover his own eyes. Oh God, what are  
  
they watching??? I glanced at the TV....  
  
  
.....'Cause now, I'm- Strooong-er, than yessterday,   
  
Now it's noth-ing but myyy wayy, my  
  
Looon-li-ness ain't kill-ing me no moooore,  
  
III, III'm STRONGER......   
  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Quatre desperately tried not to watch Britney dance  
  
around in her video "Stronger," but obviously, the temptation was too great.   
  
Duo was about to drool... we can't have that, now can we? I thought  
  
mischeviously. Why were they acting like they've never seen Britney Spears  
  
befo- oh, right, from the future. So they didn't know that what they were   
  
watching was G.... hehehe.....   
  
"DUO!!!" Duo snapped back to reality. "W-what?" he asked in a nervous little   
  
voice. Quatre was trying to look innocent, and not succeeding....   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?!"   
  
"allIdidwaspressthepowerbuttonandthiscameonIdidn'tdoanythingsorry!!!!!!"   
  
I cracked up laughing. Duo raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Duo, it's only Britney   
  
Spears, the 'teen pop queen'! That's her new video."  
  
"Oh....." Duo retuned his attention back to Britney dancing around way-to-tight  
  
pants and a weird looking shirt. Quatre did the same.   
  
All of a sudden, Heero fell in through the window and landed, perfectly on his feet.   
  
He rose and noticed what Quatre was staring at and what Duo was drooling   
  
over. He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. He paused, looking around   
  
and finally walked over to my desk. He stood there for a moment, then a   
  
dark blue jacket appeared from nowhere. He picked it up and hopped out the  
  
window. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder......   
  
And later and later....   
  
"What time is it?!" I asked suddenly. Britney's video just ended and Duo was   
  
'concious' again. He glanced at my clock. "It's 12:59." My eyes grew wide with shock.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"MY DAD'LL BE HOME ANY SECOND!!!! WHAT AM I GONNA TELL HIM?!"   
  
"The truth." Heero suddenly appeared on the windowsill, holding the curtains  
  
for balance. "That seems easy enough, but do you think he'll actually BELIEVE  
  
me?! I mean, what proof do I have to back the truth up?" Heero pointed   
  
to the Wing Zero. I nodded. "That'll do it."  
  
I heard the door unbolt and a familiar voice call my name.....   
  
*****************************  
  
Hey ya'll, it's me! ;D Like? No like? Review!! Thanx! Ja!!  
  
~Kitty Kisara


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Gundam Wing Story: Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (to do with Gundam Wing) 'cept for that sweet widdle kitty, Oreo, and that demonic devil-dog Roxy. This disclaimer goes for part two, cuz I kinda forgot tah put it in there (oops.... my bad! ^.~), so don't sue me, K? Review afta ya read! Thanx ppl!! Ja!  
  
  
I froze. How should I tell my dad?   
  
"HEY DAD!! I'm COMING!!!" I yelled to the other room. "Heero, come with me! You can back up the story."   
  
"Ok...mmph!" I grabbed his arm and tugged him to the front room. I looked over my shoulder.  
"You guys stay here! I'll yell for ya in a sec!!" I ran into the living room. "Hey dad!" I hugged him. He looked behind me at Heero and gave me a very confused look.   
  
"Katie, who-"  
  
"It's okay, dad! This is Heero. You won't believe it, but he's from th-"   
  
"The local high school." I glared at Heero and mouthed 'the truth' to him.   
He looked down and sighed. He then proceeded to tell my dad the whole  
story, everything he told me. Afterwards, my dad stood there.   
  
"'What? Are you joking? If you are, then you pulled out all the stops for this one, K! You had me for a minute there. This is December, not April!"   
  
I shook my head in frustration and led my dad to my room. His reaction- he stood there for a little while, mouth gaping open at sight of the towering structure in his   
backyard. I introduced him to Quatre and Duo, and got up the courage to ask  
him if the boys could stay for a little while longer.   
  
"Uh, sure, I guess it would be fine." Quatre and Duo thanked him and Heero assured it would only be for a few hours. My dad exited my room to eat his lunch. My stomach grumbled angrily, and I started out my room door  
after my dad when Duo took my arm.   
  
"Do you have anything else to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
"DUO! You just ate!"   
  
"Yeah, but, that was just a little bitty sandwich!"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "Duo, Heero was right... these generous people won't  
have anything left to eat by the time we leave! Where are your manners-"  
  
A muffled voice came from inside the Gundam. "AHHH!! Don't bite that!!!"  
Heero stumbled out the Gundam holding Roxy. In her mouth was the time-  
machine-clock thing....   
  
Duo and Quatre sprang to help Heero retrieve the object from the puppy's  
clenched teeth. I nudged them out of the way and picked up Roxy by the back  
of her neck. "This is the only thing that works."  
Roxy squirmed, but finally gave in and dropped it. Heero picked up the broken  
pieces and sighed.   
  
Duo looked at him hopefully. "You can fix it, right?... Heero?"  
  
Heero looked at him solemly. "I-I don't know...."  
  
"WHAT!!!? Whaddya mean you don't know?! How are we gonna get home??!!!"  
  
Quatre didn't react. He seemed to be analyzing the situation. "Could we use Wing Zero to send a message to the future?"  
  
Heero thought a moment and nodded. "I'll try." He hopped out the window and   
climbed into the cockpit.   
  
"Im gonna go get something to eat. Since you haven't had anything to eat yet,   
Quatre, would you like anything?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, but thank you."  
  
Duo looked at me with a sad puppy face and smiled innocently.  
"Pllllllllllleeeease?"  
  
I couldn't refuse.....   
"C'mon. Just don't eat what I want!" Duo smiled happily and walked out the   
room. "Sure you're not hungry,Quatre?"   
  
Quatre shook his head. "No. Besides, I think I better help Heero-"   
There was a frustrated cry and a muffled slam against metal. Quatre raised an  
eyebrow.   
"Before he breaks what's left of the time-clock!"   
  
I laughed. "Ok. Hey Heero, need anything?"  
Another slam.   
"Heero, I can't fix THAT! Want anything to eat?"  
  
"Not now, thanks, I'll come when I'm hungry! Or when I get this stupid thing   
fixed...."   
  
"K!" I yelled out to him. Quatre shrugged and headed to the Wing Zero.   
I walked down the hall, hoping Duo didn't eat my lunch already.....  
  
  
**************************************  
  
I walked into the kitchen and took out a frozen chicken dinner. Duo and my   
dad were sitting at the table, engaged in a conversation. Duo had already   
finished his lunch (yes, he ate it under 5 minutes...) and seemed to be   
explaining something....   
  
"So, you piloted one of those things?"  
  
"Yes I did, and, might I add, I was very good at it!"  
  
"But you weren't too young to fly it in space?"   
  
"No, I had special training when I was young-"  
  
"But you ARE young! Didn't your parents have anything to say about that?"  
  
"No, I'm an orphan." I looked at Duo sorrowfully.   
  
"Oh, I see. That is very interesting, though, you being so young and yet so   
skilled!" Typical; my light-hearted dad making an optimistic opinion on a sensitive subject. I was grateful, though, that Duo's ego sucked the comment right up....  
  
"Thanks, I know I'm great!"  
  
I laughed. "That's not the only thing you're great at; do you even know how fast  
you ate that soup, Duo?" He looked down at his empty soup bowl and smiled.   
  
"Told 'ya I was hungry!"   
  
I laughed and sat down to eat my lunch, when suddenly   
Oreo came running past, followed by Roxy with a certain something in her  
mouth, who was immediately followed by Quatre and Heero.   
I jumped out of my seat and caught Roxy as she went by, picked her up by the  
scruff of her neck, and retrieved the now-even-more-broken time clock....  
  
Duo sighed. "At this rate, we'll never get home."  
  
That's not such a bad thing.... I thought to myself.  
  
I gave Heero the pieces and he stood there, astonished.   
  
"How could one dog, let alone one PUPPY, do so much damage?!"   
  
I sighed. "That's Roxy for ya."   
  
"Forget this thing, I'm sending a message to Trowa! Hopefully he'll get it."   
Heero walked to my room, mumbling something like "This better work or I'm gonna.....*mumble mumble*" (I didn't quite catch the rest).   
  
"Don't worry-he's always like that." Duo smiled and shook his head.   
  
"Oh...."   
  
***************************  
  
K, that was pt. three! Like? Hate? Review! Thanx ppls! Ja!   
  
~Kitty Kisara  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A half-hour passed, and I walked back to my room after waving goodbye to my dad as he drove back to work. Our little conversation still played through my mind as I watched Heero fumbling with wires in the cockpit outside my bedroom window:   
  
'Listen, K, just keep an eye on that Heero guy; you know, make sure he dosen't blow the house up!'  
  
'It'll be fine, dad. Besides, they're leaving in a few hours.'   
  
I was growing curious as to just WHAT Heero was doing, so I climbed onto the windowsill to ask.   
  
"Uh, Heero..... exactly what are you doing?" He looked up at me.  
  
"I'm trying to find the same frequency that another Gundam pilot, Trowa, is using in the   
future so I can send him a message and explain what happened-" he stopped and glared at Roxy and turned back to me,"and exactly HOW it happened."  
  
"Oh. Well, if their's anything I can do to help-"   
  
"No. We'll be fine. You've done enough to let us stay here." He returned to fiddling.  
  
"K." I stepped out of Wing Zero, and my thoughts wandered. I actually hadn't seen the whole structure....  
  
I walked out of my room, stepping over Duo and Roxy playing in the doorway, and went through the house to the backyard. The entire machine was dark-but-multi-colored with gourgeous wings that descended from its back to barely touch the ground. It was so captivating to look at- the wings were so beautiful. Questions arose from my mind: Why was this thing used for fighting when it was so angelic looking? How does it fly? My curiosity was wearing me down. I HAD to know.....   
  
Instead of asking Heero directly, I decided to talk to Quatre first. Duo wouldn't take me seriously and probably blurt it out. Besides, he was too busy playing with that devil-thing my family calls a pet, Roxy.   
  
I found Quatre in the living room, sitting comfortably while channel-surfing.   
  
"Um, Quatre, I wanted to ask you something....."  
  
"Sure! Ask me anything!"  
  
"Well, I was kinda curious- what does the Wing Zero look like in flight? I mean, does it actually use its wings? It is such a beautiful structure, I was just wondering-"  
  
"C'mon, I'll ask Heero if he can show you."  
  
I smiled gratefully. At least my curiosity could be satisfied.....   
  
We walked to my room, having to step over Duo and the puppy on our way in. Quatre pulled himself up to the window and leaned into the cockpit for a moment. I watched, eager to see the mechanical angel in motion. Quatre stepped back into my room and motioned me to follow him. I looked over my shoulder to see the cockpit begin to close...   
  
"Hey, where you goin'?" Duo asked, rising off the floor and patting Roxy on her head.   
  
"To go see Wing Zero fly."  
  
"Oh, k. I'm comin'."   
  
The three of us made our way to the backyard. I watched as the machine seemed to turn on.   
  
I felt the electricity and rumble in the ground as Wing Zero lifted slowly off the ground,   
wings draped around it. It looked almost like a ragdoll, with every limb and outer part to it hanging lifelessly. The wings slowly lifted and, with a single flap, I could see there were four sets of wings; two larger wings and two smaller wings. It flew further up into the air, causing a strong wind to sweep through the trees. Birds took to the air, sqwaking panickedly. Wing Zero descended, landing with a graceful thud. The feeling of electricity faded, then disappeared completely. The cockpit door opened and Heero jumped out, landing on his feet perfectly.  
  
He walked over to see me standing there, stupidly gawking at the beauty of this machine.   
  
"Did that answer any questions?" His mood seemed lighter, more eased.   
  
"I- yeah, I guess, it's just that.... it's so beautiful." Heero smiled, something he hadn't done since he'd gotten here. I wished he'd smile more often.... I mentally hoped.   
  
"You oughtta see MY Gundam! It's soooo much cooler than Wing!" Duo boasted.   
  
Something more beautiful that an angel?  
  
"What does yours look like?"  
  
"It's got these bat wings that are used for armor, it has a scythe, and it's black and gray. It's so cool." Duo beamed.  
  
"Sounds pretty cool......"   
  
"It is!!"   
  
Heero rolled his eyes and went back to the cockpit. Quatre, Duo, and I walked back to   
the living room to see if anything was on T.V.  
  
It being 2:00, I flipped to MTV and was just in time to see Carson Daly introduce the number 10 video (Eminem's 'Stan'). Like always, they show a little bit of #10 and go straight into #9, which just happened to be....  
  
" Jennifer Lopez with 'Love Don't Cost A Thing', #9 on TRL!" The screaming fans were shown for a half-second, just long enough for Quatre to ask "Why are they screaming like that?"  
  
"Well, they're happy to be on T.V."  
  
I looked over at Duo who was staring intently at Jennifer Lopez dancing in a bathing suit. He had the funniest look on his face.   
  
I really didn't like that video too much anyway, so I flipped to the Box music network to   
see if they had anything good on. Duo came out of his trance and shook his head.   
  
Commercial.   
  
I sighed and flipped back to J-Lo, just in time to see the end (where she throws her top off).   
  
I rolled my eyes in disgust and was happy to see BB-Mak at #8. Quatre's eyes had   
grown wide with shock and Duo was practically drooling.   
  
Heero came into the room a few minutes later to announce that he just talked to Trowa.   
  
"Apparently, Trowa and Wufei will arrive with a new time-clock thing.... tomorrow." He looked over at me. "I'll call a hotel or something and make reservations-"   
  
"Oh no you won't!" I cut him off. "Don't worry about it-"  
  
"No, we aren't going to burden you any longer." I could tell he was losing patience and   
didn't like to be contradicted......  
  
"Give me one minute. I'm calling my mom to see-" He opened his mouth to protest but I   
held up my hand. "Don't refuse my hospitality!" I smiled and picked up the phone. I dialed and waited for a second. My mom picked up after two rings, as usual.  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"Hi, sweetie! How were exams?"  
  
"Energy draining. Listen, I have to ask you something extremely important."  
I spun around and glared at Duo for obviously trying to listen in. I walked into the kitchen for a little privacy and told my mom the whole story. There was brief silence on the other end, then "Honey, I think you should get some rest-"  
  
I sighed frustratingly. "MOM! Okay, if you don't believe me, call dad and talk to him. Anyway, can they stay for tonight? I mean, I don't want to throw them out or anything, and we have plenty of room... please?"  
  
"We'll see when I get home."   
  
"Mom, I need a yes or no answer right now..... please?"  
  
"I don't know.... why are you so determined to keep them here anyway?"  
  
"I won't even have to explain that once you get one look at these guys.... know what I mean?" I said in a hushed voice with a hinting tone.   
  
*silence*  
  
I sighed. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Well..... tell them yes right now and when I get home I'll talk it over with your dad." I could barely contain my excitement.   
  
"Okay, thanks mom!" I said too loudly on purpose. "Bye!"  
  
I clicked the phone off and tried not to sound too excited.   
  
"See Heero? I told you.... my mom said you three could spend the night and wait for the other two."  
  
Heero looked solemn. "But what if someone sees Wing Zero?"  
"This street is not very busy, so not many cars go by. I doubt that anyone will see-"  
  
"WHOA!!! KATIE, WHAT IS THAT?!" an all-too-familiar voice yelled from the backyard... 


End file.
